otokojukufandomcom-20200214-history
Daigouin Jaki
Daigouin Jaki is a former antagonist of Sakigake!! Otokojuku. He is a Third-Year, and had ruled over Otokojuku for fourteen years as the self-styled Emperor of Otokojuku, and the strongest student of Otokojuku, before his defeat at Tsurugi Momotaro's hands. Prior to this, the only man who could defeat him was Edajima Heihachi. His death is a source of controversy, as some series claim he died in his battle with Spartacus, while others depict him alive with no reference to this battle. Appearance When he is introduced, Daigouin Jaki appears as a giant of a man with long black hair and prominently thick eyebrows, easily towering above his classmates. Later during the Great Trembling Conquest of the Unified Eight, he appears at a more reasonable height; Momotaro surmises this is due to his overwhelming presence, which gives him the appearance of a giant. However, he does appear to be naturally tall, along with the other members of his family. In Goku!! Otokojuku, it is revealed that he is able to change his size at will, able to grow large enough to lift up an entire island. However, such growth places a massive strain on his body. He initially appears with his school uniform draped over his shoulders like a cape. However, he soon replaces this with a black cape with gold and blue pauldrons connected by a gold chain. He also has armor on his wrists, waist, and knees, along with long black boots. In Sora Yori Takaku, he appears in a white navy uniform, with his hair cut short. Personality Powers and Abilities Techniques Like all members of his family, Jaki is a practitioner of the Daigouin Style (大豪院流, Daigouin-ryu). Of this style, he uses the following techniques: Deadly Wind Vacuum Wave (真空殲風衝, Shinku Senpusho): Jaki's signature technique. Jaki's palm-thrust causes a vacuum in the atmosphere which flies towards his opponents. Its power is so astounding that it can rend all the flesh off the opponent's bones within seconds, reducing them to a skeleton before they even realize what happened to them. Ki Battle Tactics (氣功闘法, Kikou Touhou): Like Tsurugi Momotaro, Jaki has the ability to use his Ki to augment his abilities. While this significantly decreases his stamina and causes profuse perspiration, Jaki's stamina and Ki retention abilities far exceed Momo's. He can use the following techniques: *'Pendulum Manipulation' (繰条錘, Sojosui): Jaki can infuse his Ki into a spike on the end of a long wire, allowing him to control it at will and unleash unpredictable attacks. *'Immobilizing Paralysis' (不動金縛り, Fudo Kanashibari): Jaki can infuse strands of his hair with his Ki, hardening them like needles. Upon contact with the opponent, these hair-needles paralyze the opponent. *'Hardened Fortress Body' (堅砦体功, Kensai Taikou): A defensive technique. Jaki can focus his Ki on a specific part of his body to harden it. Beheading Billiard Reflection (撞球反射馘, Dokyu Hanshakaku): A technique effective against large groups. Jaki counters a single opponent's attack, stiffening his opponent's muscles, then deflecting his opponent in such a way that he bounces from one opponent to the next, taking out each one he hits. Wind-Dancing Cranes of Disaster (風舞殃乱鶴, Fubu Orankaku): An application of the Deadly Wind Vacuum Wave. Jaki uses the Vacuum Wave to direct countless origami cranes with bladed wings at his opponents. These, however, are decoys that Jaki uses to distract from the one crane with a bladed beak, which he uses to pierce his opponent's tendon. While not a lethal technique, it is sufficient for tipping an otherwise equal battle in Jaki's favor. Earth-Shattering Rotating Flagpole (驚天回旌杭, Kyoten Kaishoko): Jaki leaps over his opponent, grabbing his neck with his legs, then using a handspring to drive his opponent's head on the ground. History Emperor of Otokojuku Prior to meeting Tsurugi Momotaro, Daigouin Jaki had ruled as Emperor of Otokojuku for over ten years. Jaki would use the Great Trembling Conquest of the Unified Eight, a triennial competition between the Third-Years and the First-Years, to assert his dominance over Otokojuku. Among the sacrifices of this competition was Togashi Genkichi, though Jaki did not kill him personally. At about the same time as this tournament, Jaki faced off against Zeus in a martial arts competition. Being completely equal in every area, their battle lasted for three days and three nights, and ended in a tie, with them both losing consciousness immediately before delivering the final blow. He had also challenged Edajima Heihachi for absolute supremacy over Otokojuku, having subjugated the rest of the school. However, he stood no chance against Edajima, and felt terror for the first and only time in his life. Tendo Shrine During the Four Great Trials of Terror, Jaki ordered his classmates to work behind the scenes to spare the lives of all combatants, and reveal his purpose to Tsurugi Momotaro. Following the end of the Trials, Jaki summoned the four first-years to Tendo Shrine. Jaki observed the First-Years' battles in the Corridor of the Deity, particularly taking note of Togashi Genji's fury and recognizing his schoolcap, but stating that he could not recall the original owner of the schoolcap. When the First-Years finally made it through the Corridor of the Deity, Togashi Genji rushed ahead to challenge Jaki. Jaki deflected all of Togashi's attacks while barely even getting up from his chair, and kept his composure while Togashi lit the dynamite he had strapped on to himself. He only briefly drew his sword to cut the tops of the dynamite off, and to deliver the final blow to finish Togashi off. However, just then Momo finally burst through the door and stopped him from killing Togashi. Jaki then drew his Elephant-Slayer Sword Kongomaru to face Momo. This battle lasted until both of their swords had broken, at which point Jaki issued the challenge of the Great Trembling Conquest of the Unified Eight. When the time came to choose his combatants for the Great Trembling Conquest, Dokugantetsu, Henshouki, and Baron Deino all begged Jaki to give them a second chance, which Jaki granted them, but warning them not to fail him again. He then chose the Four Lords of Death, Manjimaru, Senkuu, Rasetsu, and Eikei, to complete his roster. Finally, he and Momotaro performed the Ritual of the Burning Crimson Rod to declare the official acceptance of the challenge. Momotaro declared that he would put an end to his ten-year rule. Great Trembling Conquest of the Unified Eight Jaki and Eikei faced off against Momotaro and Gekkou in the final battle of the Great Trembling Conquest of the Unified Eight, on top of the Tower of Heaven's Terror. After Eikei's defeat, Jaki put him out of his misery with a Deadly Wind Vacuum Wave, before personally taking the stage against Momotaro. Upon Edajima's suggestion, they took part in the Battle of Crooked Balances, where the entire Third-Year and First-Year classes literally hung in the balance. The battle initially seemed to turn to Momotaro's favor, as Momotaro began molding his Ki and used it to infuse his headband to form a blade, and his chest to defend against the Vacuum Wave. However, Jaki used his own Ki to paralyze Momotaro's motor nerves, and by the time Momotaro's Ki had run out, Jaki had enough Ki left over to manipulate a pendulum, ruthlessly attacking Momo. Momo could do nothing but take a massive risk, catching the pendulum's point with his arms and throwing it up into the air just as lightning was about to strike. This gamble paid off, and Jaki was struck by lightning Having been defeated, Jaki admitted Momo's superiority and disemboweled himself to retrieve the key from inside his stomach, so that Momotaro could save the First-Years. However, Momo also took measures to save the Third-Year class, allowing Jaki to die in peace. Before he died, he stopped Togashi from attacking Edajima, encouraging him to trust him. Great Heaven-Challenging Olympic Tournament Jaki was later revealed to have been saved by Wang Ta-ren to participate in the Great Heaven-Challenging Olympic Tournament, as the second-in-command after Momotaro. However, he would rarely accompany the rest of the team, and only appear on certain occasions. His first battle in the tournament was a rematch with Zeus. Prior to the battle, the remaining Olympians begged Zeus to give them one last chance, which he granted them. Jaki, however, was able to stop the attack of Argos with one hand, and throw him into the other Olympians, defeating them all in one fell swoop. Jaki and Zeus fought once again, but in order to prevent their battle from being drawn out like their first one, Zeus challenged Jaki to the Snake Blood Contract, both of them willingly being bitten by a venomous Green Tinaconda and fighting over a single vial of the antidote. When the sun came out from the clouds, Zeus revealed his secret weapon, the Shining God Hands, and took the upper hand against Jaki. Though severely wounded, Jaki knocked one of Zeus' Shining God Hands from his hand, and used it against the remaining one, crushing them both. Jaki then attacked Zeus with the Wind-Dancing Cranes of Disaster, dealing superficial damage before Zeus knocked them out of the sky. However, Zeus did not notice one of the cranes that had stabbed him in his back. This minor handicap was enough to let Jaki take the upper hand against Zeus and defeat him. However, Jaki was not willing to let Zeus die, and left the antidote for him, only drinking the antidote when Zeus chose death, calling Jaki his friend. Jaki would appear only rarely for the remainder of the tournament. Prior to Momo's battle against Anubis and Pharaoh, Jaki handed him a small pouch, instructing him to only look inside it when he was prepared for death; the pouch contained a photograph of Edajima Heihachi with his catchphrase written on it. When Momo was on the verge of death at Pharaoh's hands, Jaki appeared again to forbid Togashi and Toramaru from intervening to save Momo's life. He then appeared during the battle against Mt. Liang, once to tell Eikei, who was disguised as Shokaku, that he was not deceived by his disguise, and once, after Akashi Gouji had run himself through with his sword to defeat Song Jiang, to carefully pull the sword back out of him. Finally, he appeared after Edajima joined the battle, to tell the other students about the Principal's true power. Jaki finally had another chance to fight in the semifinal round of the Olympic finals, this time against Spartacus. Though Spartacus warded off Jaki's initial Deadly Wind Vacuum Wave with his chariot shield, Jaki managed to hide under the chariot, uncouple the horses, and kill them. Spartacus then managed to trap Jaki inside his net, but Jaki was able to deliver a well-placed Vacuum Wave, which reflected off the chariot shield back to him, destroying the net. Spartacus then kicked up a dust storm, prompting Jaki to blow him away with a Vacuum Wave and reduce Spartacus to a skeleton. However, he realized too late that the skeleton belonged to Zi-lan instead of Spartacus, who had hidden underground and burst out to stab Jaki in the heart. Though mortally wounded, Jaki stayed fighting long enough to cover the dusty arena with his blood, finally able to launch a Deadly Wind Vacuum Wave, which annihilated Spartacus from the waist down. He then entrusts the future of Otokojuku to Momotaro, and delivers one last Deadly Wind Vacuum Wave to end his life. This prompted a ceremony to commemorate his life back at Otokojuku. Death? From this point onward it is unclear whether Jaki survived his battle with Spartacus or not. In Sora Yori Takaku, Jaki survived and became the Minister of Defense, in command of the entire Japanese Self-Defense Force and answering only to the Prime Minister, who at this point was Tsurugi Momotaro. He personally transported the Otokojuku alumni by submarine to their final attack on the drug cartel EXP's headquarters. In Akatsuki!! Otokojuku, he died during the tournament, being survived by his son Daigouin Kouki. In Ultimate Path Private High School 2011, he is alive again, and hides in the giant statue of Edajima Heihachi during the Peerless Mourning to confront his nephew Kuniyoshi Kinji and convince him to give up his vendetta against the Principal. Major Battles * Daigouin Jaki vs. Edajima Heihachi * Daigouin Jaki vs. Togashi Genji * Daigouin Jaki vs. Tsurugi Momotaro * Daigouin Jaki & Eikei vs. Tsurugi Momotaro & Gekkou * Daigouin Jaki vs. Argos * Daigouin Jaki vs. Zeus * Daigouin Jaki vs. Spartacus * Daigouin Jaki vs. Kuniyoshi Kinji Appearances in Other Media Trivia Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Otokojuku Category:Students Category:Otokojuku 3rd Year Students